Lifeless Words
by end0rphine
Summary: Mereka berpegangan tangan bukan untuk hal yang tidak ada, dan persahabatan mereka, cinta mereka; tidak bisa disamakan dengan mawar dan puisi. Spain/Romano.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia: Axis Powers dan semua karakter-karakternya hanyalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Warning: **plotless, slash, Spain/Romano. dan saranku untuk kalian adalah untuk menikmati fic ini sambil menyeruput teh atau kopi atau sambil mendengar musik dan semuanya yang membuat kalian merasa bahagia karena, mungkin, fic ini sedikit mengandung absurditas dalam dosis tinggi dari seorang author yang galau.

* * *

Spain bertanya-tanya mengapa majas metafora begitu terkenal di kalangan remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Kenyataan bahwa semua kalimat-kalimat yang terangkai amat manis dan puitis yang membuat mereka hampir percaya dengan hal-hal konyol macam '_cinta_ _selamanya_'; membuat sang personifikasi negara Spanyol berhenti memotong tomat-tomatnya dan berpikir sejenak. Jujur bahwa Spain tidak pernah mengerti apakah rangkaian keindahan yang mengalun dari mulut satu sama lain membuat mereka yakin kalau mereka sudah lebih dari pantas untuk terus bersama dalam suka maupun duka. Ia tidak pernah menyuarakan pikiran ini, namun bukankah menilai cinta hanya dari ucapan sama saja dengan memaksakan hubungan mereka?

Sumpah, bukannya Spain iri atau apa; namun ia juga tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya mencinta berdasar janji-janji manis belaka. Dan apalah yang membuatnya bisa berpikir seperti itu; selain karena dirinya mempunyai kekasih yang luar biasa muramnya? Semua orang tahu bahwa Romano adalah sosok yang selalu membawa teka-teki yang tak pernah tersaingi, sementara Spain adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah mengenal kata bersedih hati dalam hidupnya. Kendatipun orang masih bisa menerawang jiwa mafioso yang kadangkala berpendar dalam bayangan mereka—semuanya tenggelam dalam sapaan selamat pagi dari Spain yang membuat jantung Romano berdegup keras di pagi hari. Dan detik itu juga Spain percaya bahwa ia tidak perlu mengatakan hal-hal muluk atau semacam itu untuk membuat kekasihnya terkesan.

Tentu saja tidak ada yang pernah bisa menebak motif sang Italia Selatan jika ada yang berbicara tentang cinta, karena ia bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu ditanyakan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Spain. Mungkin memang ada sesuatu dari sang kekasih yang membuat orang sedikit berjengit ketika melihatnya, seperti caranya mengangkat dagu, atau segudang kosakata paling _indah_ yang dimilikinya; tapi Spain sekalipun tidak pernah meminta Romano untuk berubah. Ia mungkin sedikit berharap agar sesuatu yang manis meluncur dari mulut Romano, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Spain memutuskan untuk mencintai Romano karena ia adalah Romano; bukan karena ia identik dengan mawar ataupun puisi.

Lalu mungkin—mungkin alasan kenapa Spain rela berdiam diri di dapur dan berpikir alih-alih memotong tomat-tomatnya untuk dijadikan saus salsa adalah karena ia percaya bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan semua kalimat-kalimat cinta yang membuat telinganya gatal sebagai sandaran hidupnya. Karena baginya, bukan kata-kata indah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Romano, melainkan ia jatuh cinta pada Romano karena semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Romano terdengar begitu indah. Dan meskipun semua orang bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda yang begitu mempesona seperti Spain bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda Italia kasar dan bukannya gadis yang cantik dan lemah gemulai, Spain hanya akan tersenyum penuh arti dan meminta mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri.

Sampai di sini, orang tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Spain memutuskan untuk melanjutkan memotong tomat-tomatnya, membuat saus salsa yang akan dihidangkan bersama _nacho_ untuk dinikmati bersama sang kekasih di siang hari yang cerah; sambil menonton televisi dan semua acara-acara yang akan dianggap membosankan oleh Romano sendiri. Ia tidak mau susah-susah berpikir untuk menjadikan hubungan mereka seperti burung gereja yang berkicau bersama atau lagu-lagu cinta yang sering diputar di radio untuk para remaja yang sedang putus cinta. Lagipula, Spain tahu Romano juga tidak akan suka untuk mendirikan hubungan mereka di bawah naungan kalimat '_aku mencintaimu'_.

Karena apa yang telah mereka miliki sudah lebih dari dua kata tersebut.


End file.
